Seed
'"Seed" '''is the first episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). It premiered on October 14, 2012 at 9/8c on AMC. Synopsis Winter is over and the group has been on the run moving from house to house through rural Georgia. Carl has now become more proficient with firearms and Lori's pregnancy is advancing. Things are looking grim as more and more herds of Walkers seem to be showing up. Rick discovers a potential safe haven, but first he must secure the premises. Everyone, even Carol and Beth, takes part in bringing down the Walkers and the prison yard is successfuly won. Having taken the yard, the group sits down for a fireside meal and, at Hershel's request, Beth and Maggie sing an old Irish Drinking Song. Carol flirts with Daryl while he keeps watch at the main gate. After patroling the fence, Rick makes plans to take the prison entirely convincing the group that it'd be safer on the inside. The next day, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie take the interior while the rest serve as a distraction. Everything seems to be going well until they run into Walkers in riot gear. However, they're taken out and the group advances into the prison. They enter Cell Block C, take out the few remaining Walkers, and find it to be secure. As everyone starts to set up in different cells, Carl starts to show an interest in Beth. Meanwhile, Michonne and Andrea aren't faring well. They've taken cover in a game cooler. Andrea is sick with influenza and presses Michonne to abandon, but she refuses. They conclude they must move on as the Walkers are advancing. Lori confides in Herschell that she fears the baby might be stillborn; or worse, that it might be born a zombie. She fears that Rick and Carl hate her, and wishes that she had died on the farm. The group finds a plethora of weapons and suit up to further explore the prison. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel move deeper into the interior while Carl stays behind to guard the women. All seems quiet at first, but suddently they run into several groups of Walkers. In the darkness and confusion, Glenn and Maggie get separated from the group. When it's finally safe to venture back out, Hershel tries to find the two but is bitten above his ankle by a Walker who appeared to be dead. Everyone reunites but the Walkers appear again. They take cover in the cafeteria, Rick amputates Herschell's leg to try and stop the infection, but he's now in shock and bleeding out. A group of surviving prisoners suddenly appear.Learn What Hercules Thinks Of The Next Two Episodes Of WALKING DEAD!! ''Ain't It Cool News (September 26, 2012) Co-Stars *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1 *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2 *Lew Temple as * Vincent Ward as Oscar *Markice Moore as Andrew *Nick Gomez as Tomas *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny Trivia *Like Allen in the Comics, the leg of Hershel Greene (TV Series) was amputated after being bitten on the lower leg while stepping over a walker. *Names of the prisoners confirmed here:http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/14/the-walking-dead-meet-the-spoiler-glen-mazzara/ Big Tiny, Oscar, Axel, Andrew, Tomas. Harold and Manuel aren't prisoners. Video References Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes